Ellos son así
by BB-Jessik
Summary: ¡Me has empezado a importar mucho Lily! Más d lo q tu crees… tal vez ni siquiera m creas… pero es q no t quería ver sufrir. Es estúpido q diga esto siendo yo James Potter, pero cuando t propones no ser cruel eres la chica más dulc y linda del mundo...
1. La apuesta

**La apuesta**

Tres merodeadores se encontraban en la sala común discutiendo qué harían la próxima noche de luna llena, el cuarto de ellos parecía no encontrase allí, pues no hablaba ni participaba en la conversación, estaba mirando a una preciosa pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-No me parece buena idea ir al lago, podrían vernos- decía Remus

-Mooney, sólo verán un perro, una rata, un ciervo…

-Un hombre lobo, Sirius. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean, o a que me vean a mí

-¿Y si vamos a…?

-Evans es bonita- dijo James al fin, interrumpiendo a Peter

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Sirius

-Evans es bonita- le repitió

James se acercó más a ellos, completando así, el cuarteto más perfecto de Hogwarts (n/a:Trío, quise decir, no me importa cuan amigos hayan sido de Colagusano de jóvenes, lo odio tanto que me cuesta decir que era parte de los PERFECTOS merodeadores… ejem, lo siento, puedes seguir leyendo) No había chicos más guapos, inteligentes, divertidos, galanes y lindos que ellos, eran simplemente los mejores (n/a: Me refiero sólo a James, Sirius y Lupin :0D), aunque admitámoslo… algo arrogantes

-Evans te odia- aportó Sirius

-¿Y qué? Eso no impide que sea bonita- contestó sin darle importancia

-¿Y eso no te preocupa?

-¿Por qué me habría de preocupar?

-Pues porque… eres James Potter

-Bien Canuto, magnífica razón- le dijo con sarcasmo, pero sin entender y como Sirius no contestó, preguntó- ¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No lo notas?

-Evidentemente no

-Digamos que… es la única chica bonita que nunca te va a hacer caso

-Mmm… no me quita el sueño

-¡No me digas! Al gran James Potter le falta una chica bonita por conquistar…

-Canuto, si no la conquisto es porque no quiero

-Esa es una gran mentira James- intervino Remus

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Todo el mundo sabe que eso no es cierto

-¡JO! Creen que si no la quisiera no la tendría?

-Prongs, Lily además de ser bonita, linda, divertida y simpática… es inteligente, por lo tanto nunca se fijaría en ti- le dijo Sirius

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente

-Además ella tiene novio- comentó Peter

-Eso no importa

-Lo quiere demasiado- parecía molesto

-Si, ese es un buen punto. Colagusano tiene razón, lo quiere mucho- dijo Lupin

-El tipo es un Hufflepuff, es un idiota

-Llevan meses juntos

-Lily no es imposible para mí, eso es todo- sentenció Prongs

-Pruébalo- le retó Sirius

-Ah ¿Quieres apostar?

-Por supuesto- dijo sin pensarlo- seguro gano

-No no no, no creo que sea buena idea- dijo Remus

-¿Tú que opinas Peter?- preguntó James

-Hagan lo que quieran- repuso molesto y se marchó a su habitación, echando un último vistazo a la pelirroja

-¿Qué le pasa a éste?-dijo Canuto

-No lo sé, pero yo no quiero estar involucrado- respondió Mooney y al igual que Peter, se fue a su habitación

-Como quieras. Bien Canuto, dime lo términos y condiciones

-Perfecto. Términos…

-Sería mejor si lo escribiéramos ¿No te parece?- le dijo acercando un pergamino

-Muy bien… Términos…- le dictó- James Potter deberá ser novio de Lily Evans… me refiero a "novios formales" nada de niñerías… tendremos que poner una fecha ¿No te parece?

-Humm… 14 de Febrero? Estamos en noviembre

-Es mucho tiempo. Tú no necesitas tanto

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo sonriendo- ¿Qué tal el 31 de Diciembre? Sí… a las 12 de la noche

-Muy bien, "James Potter deberá ser novio de Lily Evans antes de las 12 de la noche del 31 de Diciembre de este año"- leyó- y para asegurar que sea un noviazgo real debe haber un beso

-No es problema- contestó James despreocupado

-Está bien, escríbelo

-para… asegurar… el noviazgo… debe haber… un beso- decía mientras escribía

-Nadie debe saber acerca de esta apuesta, si alguien se llegara a enterar, se cancela- le dijo Sirius y James continuó escribiendo- a excepción, claro está, de Mooney y Peter, pues podemos confiar en ellos

-Por supuesto, ahora los términos del pago de la apuesta

-Viene lo mejor- dijo Canuto frotándose las manos

-Bien… si yo llego a ser novio de Lily, tú…- se quedó pensando- ¿Qué te parece si bailas sobre la mesa de Gryffindor al día siguiente de que eso pase…?

-uuuh, grandioso

-…mientras te quitas la ropa- Sirius rió

-¿Quieres que me suba a bailar a la mesa de Gryffindor, quitándome la ropa?

-Así es- Canuto permaneció en silencio, pensativo, y luego contestó sonriendo

-¡Perfecto! Y si yo gano, tú… le vas a decir a la señora Pince (la de la biblioteca, la recuerdan?) que es la mujer más bella que has visto jamás y que nunca has sentido nada igual por alguien, que amas cada uno de sus movimientos, y que es sólo por eso por lo que vas a la biblioteca, para verla sacar los libros tan… sexymente…- Sirius rió y continuó- y luego… le robarás un beso- parecía que le divertía la simple idea de pensarlo

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Prongs incrédulo

-Cornamenta, eres James Potter ¿No? No debes preocuparte por nada si estás seguro de que conseguirás a Evans- y con eso se tranquilizó un poco

-Hecho- le dijo seriamente

-Faltan las firmas

-Firmas... de los… involucrados… James Potter… y Sirius Black- escribió y Sirius firmó, seguido de él

-Esto va a ser bueno

-Buenísimo yo diría, vamos a dormir ¿Te parece?- se levantaron y subieron a las habitaciones

-Más vale que te vayas preparando para perder- le dijo Sirius mientras enrollaba el pergamino y lo guardaba en su cajón

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Al día siguiente James planeó todo para que resultara perfecto. Bajó solo al gran comedor, lo que parecía realmente raro en él, pues siempre iba acompañado de sus amigos y se sentó precisamente a lado de Lily. Estiró el brazo para servirse de desayunar y "accidentalmente" le dio un codazo a la chica en el brazo

-¡Discúlpame, perdón!- le pidió actuando arrepentido

-Eres un imbécil, Potter

-No fue mi intención linda, perdóname- repitió sobándola con delicadeza

-¿Qué mosca te picó Potter?- dijo escéptica y le dio la espalda

James empezó a comer y permaneció en silencio unos minutos

-Lily ¿Hiciste los deberes de Pociones?- dijo al fin

-¿Disculpa?

-Bueno, es que… siendo tú una chica tan inteligente, seguro le entendiste

-Sí, sí le entendí- respondió seria

-¿Me ayudarás?- preguntó sonriendo tiernamente

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que si…

-¿Esperas que yo te ayude en algo? Creía que tú todo lo podías

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Por Dios "Potter el perfecto"

-Yo no soy perfecto Evans… no tanto como tú

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Lo que sea que hayas fumado o inhalado, por favor no lo vuelvas a comprar, porque es ilegal- James se rió

-Vamos ¿Me ayudarás?

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Remus?

-Porque… Remus no es tan bonito como tú

-¡Ogh! Está bien, pero no es por lo que me has dicho, sino porque me das lástima- le dijo cruelmente… muy cruelmente a decir verdad. James se tragó el orgullo y las ganas de contestarle algo igualmente cruel

-Bueno, gracias- sonrió falsamente.

Se levantó y regresó a la sala común, los merodeadores apenas estaban bajando de los dormitorios y al verlo, Sirius le dijo

-Ey, Prongs, veo que te levantaste temprano¿Será acaso para empezar con tu plan de conquistar a Evans?

-Así es Canuto, mi plan ha empezado- respondió orgulloso

-Suerte… la necesitaras- le deseó Sirius sonriendo maléficamente

-No lo creo

Permanecieron allí unos minutos platicando, hasta que el agujero del retrato volvió abrirse y por él entró la pelirroja

-¡Lily!- le llamó James, pero la chica lo ignoró- ¡Lily!- la volvió a llamar y esta vez volteó molesta

-¿Qué quieres?

-Pues… no me ibas a ayudar con el trabajo de…

-Contaba con que lo hubieras olvidado- dijo decepcionada

-¿Cómo lo voy a olvidar? Si fue hace unos 15 minutos que me…

-Si, pero con tan poco cerebro que posees, no creí que fuera imposible- Sirius rió abiertamente, Lupin permaneció serio y Peter parecía muy satisfecho. James tuvo que sonreír, no tenía alternativa

-ja-ja- se limitó a contestarle

-Está bien Potter, si tanto necesitas de mi ayuda… -se alejó y se sentó en una de las mesas

-No puedo creer como alguien así puede tener novio, de verdad…- le dijo James a los merodeadores, mientras la miraba

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Lupin

-Es una amargada, y es cruel. No entiendo qué persona se fijaría en alguien así

-No, de hecho es una persona muy interesante...- opinó Lupin, pero fue interrumpido por Peter

-y muy divertida y graciosa y linda y además es preciosa

-Creo que sólo se comporta así contigo- dijo Remus

-Pero es bonita, y sólo por eso tienes que intentar conquistarla- intervino Sirius

-Eso es sólo para demostrarte que puedo Canuto, porque si no, no lo haría- replicó molesto Prongs

-¡Potter, no tengo tu tiempo!- gritó la chica desde la mesa y James tuvo que ir

-Perdón, preciosa- pidió el chico mientras pensaba _El juego ha empezado_

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAA! Les gusto? Ay, espero que si! Ehhh... lo prometido es deuda! Ahi tuvieron el primer kpitulo.**

**Saben q es "basado en una historia real"? jajaja, queria decir eso. No la verdad no, solo lo d la apuesta, una q hice con una amiga, muy parecida, a excepcion de que no eramos ninguna de las dos la q debia andar con alguien, sino otra personas... como sea! Bueno, dvdd espero q a los que les haya gustado m manden reviews, vale? Ay xfa xfa xfa xfa! Bueno, no me tardo mucho en actualizar xq ya extrañaba esto! Bueno, se cuidan muchoooooooo, gracias x leer... por favor, reviews! **

**-.- Jessica Paulina -.-**


	2. El juego, malas noticias ¿Especial?

**¿Especial?**

-Vaya, al parecer te afecta estar sin novia- le dijo Lily escéptica y no esperó a que James respondiera, continuó -Bien, la tarea es acerca de las propiedades para la preparación de venenos del eucalipto y el por qué del error de los muggles al creer que sirve para aliviar males respiratorios- le informó

-Muy bien- dijo James confundido

-Escribe- le ordenó la pelirroja y empezó a dictar- "El _Eucalyptus radiata, _uno de los tipos de eucalipto tiene propiedades altamente venenosas, ya que es en Australia donde se originan la mayoría de hierbas venenosas, debido al clima. Es en su principio activo, el "cineol" donde más se concentra el producto venenoso. Los muggles creen que sirve para curar infecciones respiratorias agudas o crónicas, falta de energía y casos de deficiencia inmunitaria, pero su error es que…"

-De verdad eres una chica perfecta, Evans. Eres tan inteligente y tan bonita y tan linda y tan…

-¿Basta, quieres? Estás muy raro ¿Qué te pasa? Por qué no mejor vas y le dices eso a las cabecitas huecas que tienes por novias? Seguro con ellas sí sirve- le contestó molesta y James la miró extrañado

-¿Cabecitas huecas, dices?

-Así es. Es así como a ti te gustan ¿No es así? Siempre y cuando sean bonitas.

Esas palabras impactaron tanto al castaño que se quedó sin habla. Lily tenía razón, todas las novias que había tenido hasta entonces (y eran demasiadas, créanme) habían tenido la misma inteligencia de un troll, pero lo que le importaba realmente era lo físico. Nunca se había percatado de eso. ¿Acaso era…?

-Superficial, eso es lo que eres Potter, nada más que eso y yo odio a la gente así

-¿Es por eso que me odias?- preguntó tristemente

-Sí, por eso te odio, además de que eres arrogante, egocéntrico y tienes la misma o menos inteligencia que todas tus ex-novias juntas

-Pero… no… yo no soy… así- opinó cabizbajo, pues no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de decir- bueno, tal vez sea un poco… pues, superficial, pero…

-Sí, también eres arrogante, también cabeza hueca, y también egocéntrico- sentenció Lily

-No…- se defendió James sin ganas, empezaba a pensar en ello y se daba cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto, pero no lo iba a aceptar- no, no soy así- dijo más seguro- y te lo voy a demostrar

-¡Por favor! Potter, no tienes que demostrarme nada…

-¡Claro que tengo! No quiero que una… chica tan bonita tenga una mala idea acerca de mi- ella lo miró escéptica

-Esto es incómodo ¿Desde cuándo me tratas así? Estás algo loco

-Por ti- le mintió

-Claro Potter- le dijo riendo igualmente escéptica- cuando madures y te dejes de bromitas tontas, me avisas ¿Está bien?... ¿Sabes qué? Pensándolo bien, no me avises, la verdad no me importa- se levantó- ya tienes lo necesario para terminar el trabajo. Sé que te cuesta usar el cerebro tú solo, pero al menos inténtalo y acaba- diciendo esto se marchó

-De verdad te voy a demostrar que no soy como tu crees- le gritó mientras ella se iba y volteó solo para mirarlo ceñuda y siguió con su camino. Dejando a James pensando.

Acababa de darse cuenta de que esa chica era diferente a todas las demás. No sabía con exactitud qué era, pero había algo que la hacía sobresalir de las demás. Era… ¿especial?

-No te fue muy bien con la chica ¿Cierto Prongs?- dijo Sirius mientras se acercaba

-Evidentemente no, Canuto- todo pensamiento bueno que tuvo sobre Lilyen los últimos segundos fue borrado de su memoria en cuanto vio a Sirius

-Lo vi todo desde allá- comentó señalando los sillones donde se habían quedado los merodeadores- esta loca, amigo. ¿Qué fue todo lo que te dijo, por qué se puso así?

-No tiene importancia- le contestó desanimado, todo lo que había dicho había sido tan cierto

-Hirió tu orgullo ¿Verdad?- se burló

-… sí- contestó después de unos segundos

-Esa chica es genial- dijo sonriendo

-Pero aún así… no tiene importancia- en ese momento llegó Remus, estaba pálido y decaído. Sus amigos lo miraron con preocupación

-¿Qué pasa Mooney?- le preguntó Sirius, pero Lupin no contestó, se dejó caer en una silla, puso los codos sobre la mesa y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, jalándose ligeramente el cabello

-Mooney…-le llamó James inquieto- ¿Qué pasa?- no obtuvieron respuesta

-¡Ey, Remus!- dijo Sirius mientras lo sacudía levemente

-¿Lupin, estás bien?- cuestionó James aún más preocupado. Mooney suspiró profundamente y sin levantar siquiera la cabeza, logro decir tartamudeando

-N-n-n-no- daba la impresión de que le costaba demasiado trabajo poder articular una sola palabra

-¿Qué pasó?- su amigo negó desganado con la cabeza, dando a entender que no podía ni siquiera decir en voz alta lo que le sucedía

-Vamos, dinos, tú puedes- le animó Prongs, pero Lupin negó nuevamente, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó su frente sobre ellos. Permaneció en silencio una vez más. James y Sirius se miraron mutuamente. Sirius abrazó a Lupin colocando su mano en su hombro y dijo lentamente acercándose a él (n/a: nada de slash! Es un abrazo de amigos, eh?)

-Remus… ¿Nos quieres contar?- esperaron la respuesta hasta que al fin asintió con la cabeza- ¿Qué pasa?- James se acercó a ellos. Remus levantó la cabeza, estaba aún más pálido, tanto que Cornamenta creyó que si abría la boca, vomitaría… pero no sucedió

-G… G… Gr… Gre… Greyback - tartamudeó, estaba muy nervioso, temblaba- Greyback… salió… salió… está libre… salió de Azkaban

James y Sirius se miraron asustados. James no supo qué decir, tenía miedo. El hecho de saber que la persona que atacó a uno de sus mejores amigos, convirtiéndolo en hombre lobo estaba libre, le asustaba, le asustaba mucho.

-Bueno… al menos no te puede hacer nada- trató de reanimarlo

-Sí, no me puede hacer más daño del que ya me hizo, si a eso te refieres- le dijo con tono fúnebre y James no supo nada más qué decir

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que no tardará nada en regresar porque lo primero que hará saliendo será atacar a alguien- comentó Sirius también para apoyarlo

-Pues eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa- dijo con desánimo- ¿Tienen una idea de cuántas personas más puede convertir en hombres lobos? De cuánta gente arruinará la vida, como ya me la ha arruinado a mí…

-Remus, no pienses así… al menos puedes decir que estás vivo- le dijo Sirius

-Preferiría haber muerto

El silencio que se apoderó de ellos en el momento en que Lupin terminó de decir la última palabra fue fatal, ninguno sabía que decir, James entendía hasta cierto punto el problema de Remus pero sabía que nunca iba a poder siquiera imaginar por lo que su amigo estaba pasando. Entonces Sirius lo abrazó con fuerza y sinceridad

-Nos tiene a nosotros… si eso sirve de algo- le dijo sonriendo

-Claro que sirve… gracias por todo- ahora Remus intentaba sonreír. James lo abrazó también. Lily pasó a su lado

-¡Vaya! Potter tiene sentimientos- le susurró a su amiga burlonamente, aunque todos oyeron su comentario. James se paró enojado, y Lily volteó también a mirarlo desafiante, pero en cuanto se percató de la situación, su rostro cambió, vio a Remus y dirigió una mano a su boca

-¡Remus!... ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó preocupada y de inmediato se arrodilló a su lado y tomó su mano, él sonrió

-No te preocupes Lily, estoy bien

-¿Seguro?

-Sí… tengo a mis amigos conmigo- afirmó con orgullo y Lily miró desde abajo a James y su cara cambió por una de odio, pero en el momento en que volvió a ver a Remus, sonrió

-Cualquier cosa que necesites… sólo tienes que pedírmelo ¿Está bien?

-Por supuesto, muchas gracias- Lily le sonrió y se paró

-Más vale que se den prisa, ya va a empezar la clase- y por último salió por el agujero del retrato. Los 3 merodeadores se pararon y tomaron sus cosas para dirigirse a clase

-¿Qué rayos se cree esa?- se quejó Prongs- ¿La madre Teresa? Pues no le sale bien la interpretación

-Sólo intenta ayudar- la defendió Mooney

-Se quiere enterar de que te sucede, es un jugoso chisme para ella

-Para nada Cornamenta, ella no es así

-Por el simple hecho de ser mujer, es así…

-Prongs, cállate ¿Quieres?- le reclamó Sirius

-Que equivocado estás James, Lily Evans es completamente diferente a todas las mujeres con las que sueles tratar

-¿Es... especial?- preguntó Sirius

-¡Hola!- les saludó Peter, quien llegaba, interrumpiendo la conversación, que se tornaba interesante para James- será mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde.

La conversación quedó inconclusa, para gran pesar de James, pues se dirigieron a su primera clase "Estudios Muggles"

Llegaron al aula y escogieron sus lugares, los de siempre, en las últimas filas en los últimos lugares, en el rincón del salón para poder hacer lo que quieran sin ser notados. El hecho de sentarse en otro lugar del salón era aún peor que un pecado para ellos y por supuesto a nadie se le ocurría sentarse en el lugar de los merodeadores, todo el mundo sabía que eran sagrados.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- les saludó alegremente la profesora Agatha Shrivelfigs

-Buenos días- contestaron desganados los Gryffindors

La profesora era de esas personas que todo el tiempo sonríen, le gustaba ayudar a sus alumnos pues le encantaba dar clases, así que los quería como hijos. Era una persona extremadamente linda y muy agradable y divertida. Todo lo que decía lo decía gritando, estaba un poco loca

-¿Pero qué pasa con esas ganas niños¡Despabílense, vamos!- les dijo brincando y todos sonrieron- Les tengo buenas noticias… quieren saberlas?

-Si- contestaron a coro

-Ahí les va… ahí les va… lo que pasa es que… de verdad quieren saber?

-SI- volvieron a decir

-Ay, es que últimamente los veo a todos muy apagados… les aburre mi clase ¿Verdad?... si, yo creo que eso es… les aburre mi clase! Oh, que voy a hacer yo si les aburre lo que les enseño!- gritó poniendo el torso de su mano en su frente, actuando dramáticamente

-Por supuesto que no nos aburre su clase, profesora- aseguró un alumno

-¡QUE BIEN!- brincó sonriendo- bueno, pues por si las dudas… les prepare a todos… UN JUEGO!- todos empezaron a hablar animadamente, a todos les había encantado la idea del juego, pues conociendo a esa maestra sería en extremo divertido- ssshhh, ssshhh… no hagan tanto ruido! Si alguien pasa y oye este escándalo, imagínense como me va con el director! No, no, no! Con lo amargado que está! No puedo esperar a que sea el profesor Dumbledore nuestro nuevo director… si, el sería perfecto para el cargo¿verdad?... porque… pero que estoy diciendo? Como me encanta desviarme del tema, estábamos… en qué estábamos¡Ah sí! En lo del juego ¿Les gustó la idea?- murmullos de emoción recorrieron el aula- ¡Pero por supuesto que les gustó la idea! Si, si, si, a mi también…

-¿Y en qué va a consistir el juego profesora?

-A eso voy Lily, a eso voy… vaya, pero qué chica tan impaciente. Bien pues, en la escuela he escondido una enorme cantidad de artefactos muggles, así como pergaminos en las que dice la utilidad de cada artefacto y pistas de dónde esta ubicado ¿Si la van captando?- preguntó

-No- respondieron confundidos

-En la escuela hay artefactos muggles escondidos por todos lados… vamos bien?

-Si

-Pero los artefactos son muy muy muy extremadamente difícil de encontrar, así que para eso, puse también pergaminos, que son más fáciles de ubicar, y en esos pergaminos va a decir la utilidad de algún artefacto muggle y pistas de dónde puede estar dicho artefacto. Así que lo que ustedes tienen que buscar son los pergaminos…. vamos bien?

-Si- dijeron emocionados

-Se va a jugar en parejas, la pareja que haya encontrado más artefactos… queda exenta en el examen!- gritó- así que… busquen sus parejas… vamos, vamos! Tienen que buscar alguien con quien se diviertan, eh? Porque si no no va a servir de nada

Todos siguieron la indicación y se hizo un revuelo en el aula Lily buscó la mirada de su mejor amiga, Janice

-¿Nosotras?- le dijo

-Ohh… lo siento Lily… lo siento, de verdad, pero… le acabo de decir que si Alex… perdón- le pidió sinceramente

-No… no te preocupes. Ya encontraré a alguien- volteó a ver a todos lados, buscando a alguien

-Remus ¿Tú y yo?- le dijo Sirius- claro

-Lily- dijo Peter- Lily… Lily está sola- se paró

-¿Lily Evans sola?- preguntó James y adelantó a Peter sin darse cuenta y se dirigió a la pelirroja- ¡Evans!- le llamó y ella volteó

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Estás sola?

-Mira Potter, si vienes a burlarte…

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja?- Lily lo miró boquiabierta

-Antes muerta- y se volteó

-Vamos Lily… estás sola

-Pues prefiero estar sola a estar contigo

-Lily… por favor- le pidió y la chica permaneció en silencio unos segundos…

-Está bien

* * *

**Hola! Aaay, espero q les haya gustado el capitulo, quise incluir lo d Remus para q tuviera mas importancia en la historia, no lo quiero dejar atras jajaja, pero no c va enfocar mucho en su problema, aqui lo importante es Lily y James! Ay, ame a la maestra Agatha desde el momento en q pense en ella, puse el tipo perfecta d maestra qm gustaria tener, tengo muy parecida q esta tambien bien lok, es d fisik, pero nadie c compara con ella jajajaja.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias x leerme, gracias x sus reviews... 4 oooh Y.Y m mandarian mas? Ay por favor! Es q asi siento como q no les esta gustando la historia! Xfa, de verdad, se los agradeceria demasiado**

**Natalia: HOLA! Ay, creo a ti t deberia agradecer mas, fuiste el primer review y ese siempre es el mas importante y el mas especial... bueno, al menos para mi! Espero q no hayas muerto, asi q ya lo continue! Muchas gracias, q bueno q t haya gustado**

**Rizel: Muchisisisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias! Ay si, xq tu tambien leiste el d "Q no t daria yo" eeh? No creas q no m acuerdo! Entonces... ay, soportarme ya en dos FF! T agradezco como no tienes idea! muchas muchas muchas gracias! Y espero q este FF t guste mucho**

**Piaaaaa: jajaja, q buen nombre, m gusto. Gracias, q bueno q t haya gustado, aqui ya esta el segundo capitulo y espero q t haya gustado tambien este, gracias x tomart la molestia de mandarm review jejeje **

**Burolas: aay niño, gracias! Eres mi primo favorito, si sabias? PrimOO jajaja, gracias x el review y ps x ser tan buen primo, en serio! TQM **

**ya! Es todo... espero reviews, sale? Gracias **

**Jessica Paulina**

**JP**


	3. ¡Empieza el juego!

**¡Empieza el juego!**

Al acabar la clase, Sirius preguntó a James

-¿Con Lily, eh?

-Así es- le respondió orgulloso- sabía que iba a aceptar

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Peter exaltado- ¿Le preguntaste si quería ser tu novia?

-No, pequeño idiota- le dijo Sirius- sólo va a estar con él en el juego… ¿Verdad?

-Sí- contestó como si nada

-Aaah- fue lo único que Peter pudo decir

-Buena jugada, permíteme felicitarte- le dijo Sirius

-Lo sé, lo sé y me voy a aprovechar de eso ¿Sabes?

-Un día entero con Lily Evans- comentó Peter con ilusión

-Tal vez más Colagusano, el juego es complicado, no me parece que durará sólo un día

-Podría ser hasta una semana- participó Lupin en la conversación

-¿Cómo fue que lograste que te dijera que si, eh?

-Es por mi encanto, Canuto

-Ejem… ¿Cómo fue que lograste que te dijera que si?- repitió como si no hubiera escuchado la repuesta

-Es por lo guapo que soy

-¿Cómo lograste que te dijera que si?- repitió nuevamente

-Es por mi carisma

-¿Cómo lograste que te dijera que si?

-Tal vez es por mi cuerpo

-¿Cómo lograste que te dijera que si?

-Es por lo lindo que soy

-¿Cómo lograste que te dijera que si?

-Es porque soy perfecto

-¿Cómo lograste que te dijera que si?

-… estaba sola y no tenía nadie más con quien estar

Los 4 rieron y siguieron a su próxima clase. Hasta que al finalizar todas sus clases, saliendo de Transformaciones se encontraron con la profesora Agatha

-¡Aggy!- le llamó James (n/a: Siiii, es como su nombre de cariño, se oye bonito, no? jeje :oP)

-Pero aquí están mis merodeadores favoritos en todo Hogwarts

-eemm… profesora, creo que somos los únicos merodeadores en todo Hogwarts

-Eso es lo que ustedes creen- dijo maliciosa y ellos la miraron sorprendidos

-¿Hay otros merodeadores? Quiere decir… que nuestro nombre ya no es original?- la maestra los miró muy seria

-jeje, es una pequeña broma. Qué divertida soy ¿verdad?- dijo riéndose, entonces su risa se intensificó y empezó a reír a carcajadas, incontroladamente y los chicos la miraron asustados, la profesora no paraba de reír y lagrimas de risa comenzaron a salir de sus ojos,- ¡JAJAJAJA!- ellos sólo estaban ahí parados observándola. Después de unos minutos se calmó y pudo dejar de reír -ay ay, lo siento- dijo sonriendo y limpiando sus lágrimas, después suspiró- ¿A qué venía?- hubo una pausa en la que los chicos rieron también- ¡Ah, si! El juego va a empezar en…- revisó su reloj- ¡Ay! 2 minutos, será mejor que busquen a sus parejas… estás con Lily, James- comentó emocionada- ¡Hasta que se me cumple el deseo de verlos juntos! Yo siempre dije que ustedes harían una excelente pareja, pillo- James sonrió ante aquello, pero después le dijo

-No, la verdad a mi no me parece, ella está muy amargada... sólo no le vaya a decir nada, profesora- le previno

-No digo nada… pero… no no no, para nada, ella es encantadora, chica perfecta para ti "Lily Evans"- le susurró guiñando- ¡Bueno! Creo que tengo que seguir avisando que los objetos van a aparecer para que los busquen en… hummm… un minuto ¡Pero qué rápido pasa el tiempo¿verdad? A veces pienso que los días deberían durar al menos unas 40 horas… o porqué no? 100 horas, tal vez 200

-No profesora, imagínese cuando tenga un mal día y quiere que acabe ¡Esperar 200 horas!

-¡Ay Sirius! Qué encanto de niño ¡Pero por supuesto que no! Porque después de las primeras… 50, ya te empiezas a sentir mejor y a disfrutar de las otras 150 ¡Ay pero soy un genio! Así la gente estaría todo el tiempo feliz ¿Cierto Remus? Te vi en clase ¡Quita esa cara! Te ves mucho más guapo cuando sonríes. Hasta opacas a estos dos- le susurró señalando a Sirius y a James. Lupin sonrió- eso, así me gusta ¡Pero qué chico tan guapo tengo en frente! Hasta me dan ganas de tomarte una foto… lástima que en Hogwarts no funciona mi cámara… entonces creo que tendré que dibujarlo… ja! Como si supiera dibujar… pero no importa, déjame ir por un pergamino, pluma y tinta y regreso a plasmar a este niño

-Profesora…- le dijo tímido Remus- creo que ya pasó más de un minuto y aún le faltan muchos alumnos por avisarles del juego

-¡Claro!- saltó- ¡El juego! Madre mía… bueno, algún otro día los dibujaré a los 3… si, a Peter tendré que hacerlo por separado porque… pues… si… ¡Bueno, adiós!- y echó a correr por el pasillo

-Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Lily- James se dio la vuelta

-Suerte, Prongs- le deseó Remus

-¡Que te diviertas!- dijo esta vez Sirius

-Te garantizo que lo haré, Canuto

Emprendió su camino a la sala común, pues presintió que allí estaría, y en efecto, cuando le dio la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y el retrato se abrió, allí estaba la pelirroja

-¡Lily!- le llamó y ella volteó a mirarlo- el juego ha empezado, vamos si quieres exentar, será mejor que nos demos prisa- la chica no dijo nada, sólo se levanto y se despidió de su amiga

-¡Perdón! Por mi culpa estás con Potter… me siento tan mal

-No te preocupes Janice, lo soportaré… eso esperó- Lily suspiró y se dirigió al agujero del retrato y pasando por alto que James estaba esperándola, salió. Segundos después James salió tras ella

-¿Cómo pude decirte que si?- decía fastidiada

-Lily… por favor- pidió James- estamos juntos en esto, deberíamos hacerlo agradable, o por lo menos no tan desagradable… ¿Podemos fingir… sólo durante el juego… que no nos… es decir, que no me odias?- ella permaneció en silencio durante al menos un minuto, pensativa y al fin dijo

-Está bien

-¡Gracias! Bueno ¿Empezamos?

-Si…- parecía que le era difícil tratarlo bien, pero lo intentaba- ¿Por dónde empezamos?- preguntó tratando de sonar amable

-No lo sé

-Piensa un poco- lo había dicho muy frío- …James- terminó para suavizar

-¡Me has dicho James!

-Así te llamas ¿no?- de nuevo habló descortés, pero cambió de opinión y sonrió… la sonrisa parecía sincera. James se rió

-Si… me parece que sí- dijo él también sonriendo- vamos a la biblioteca

-¿Para qué?

-El juego ¿recuerdas?

-Ah si, claro- se rió

-Ya estás igual que la profesora Aggy

-Esa maestra es un genio

-Está tan loca

-Si, es por eso que lo es- los dos rieron

La conversación acerca de la profesora duró todo el trayecto hacia la biblioteca y al llegar, James se dirigió a algunas estanterías y empezó a buscar entre los libros, ella sólo lo miraba. Después de varios minutos, James dijo triunfante

-¡Aja!- y sacó de entre dos libros un pergamino con algo escrito. Lily lo admiró

-Increíble- susurró- ¿Cómo supiste que habría uno aquí?

-Era obvio, en este lugar es imposible encontrar un simple pergamino entre tantos libros

-Pues, ni tan imposible, porque tú ya lo hiciste

-Bueno… si

-Pero ¿Cómo supiste que estaría en alguno de estos estantes?

-No lo sé, lo… ¿sentí?

-Wow- dijo sorprendida- tal vez haya más

-Tal vez sólo uno más

-¿Buscamos?

-No no no, después de tanto esfuerzo, es merecido un descanso- bromeó y la chica rió

-¡Vamos!- lo jaló del brazo

-Está bien, está bien

-¿Dónde buscamos? Vamos, siéntelo ¿Dónde "sientes" que estaría el otro?- bromeó ella también

-Mi hipersensibilidad me dice que… por allá- dijo señalando un extremo de la biblioteca

-Bien, escucharemos a tu "hipersensibilidad"- y se dirigieron hacia el lugar señalado

Empezaron, esta vez los dos, a buscar entre los libros por dicho lugar y después de un cuarto de hora, en el cuál habían pasado por todos los estantes, dejaron de hacerlo

-Creo que tu hipersensibilidad se ha equivocado

-No no no, en absoluto. Lo que pasa es que está fatigada, hay que dejarla descansar… ¿Qué te parece si usamos la tuya?

-Claro, mi hipersensibilidad inexistente- dijo riendo

-Sólo inténtalo

-Esta bien, será más útil que la tuya- cerró los ojos y actuando exageradamente, con el pulgar en una sien y con la otra mano como buscando algo en el aire, James se reía, hasta que al fin señalo otra parte de la biblioteca sonriendo y abrió los ojos- ¡Allí!

Llegaron al lugar y Lily se acercó a la primera estantería que vio, metió la mano entre dos libros y de pronto había sacado un pergamino igual al que James había sacado minutos antes. Lo miró sorprendidísima y lo mismo hizo James

-¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso?- preguntó sonriendo

-¡No tengo idea!- dijo contenta, pues se había sorprendido demasiado de su recién encontrada "habilidad"

-Lily… wow… eres un fenómeno- la chica rió

-No, lo que pasa es que soy muy inteligente

-Si, claro que eres inteligente. Menos de una hora conmigo y ya aprendiste de mi, claro que aprendiendo de los grandes…

-No no no, yo nací con este talento… aunque haya tardado tanto en descubrirlo. Pero claro que a parte de eso, sigo siendo un genio

-Si que lo eres- le dijo James y la rodeó con un brazo, abrazándola con orgullo, pero después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y de inmediato la soltó y hasta la empujó levemente.

Los dos estaban sorprendidos, no se miraron y permanecieron en silencio, tal vez sin saber qué decir, hasta que después de varios segundo James logró decir

-Ejem… bueno genio, resuelve esto…- leyó lo que decía en un lado del pergamino que él tenía- "Aparato electroacústico que transforma las ondas sonoras en impulsos eléctricos. Fue inventado en 1878 por David Hughes, y en su fabricación se han empleado diversas tecnologías como de carbón, electrodinámico, electromagnético, electrostático, piezoeléctrico, etc."

-El micrófono- contestó tranquilamente, tal vez algo abrumada

-Si… el micrófono, tenemos que buscar un micrófono- dio la vuelta al pergamino y volvió a leer- "Godric ¿Pero qué horas son estas de llegar? Has visto la hora¡Son las 250!"- James releyó el papel en silencio- Pero qué diablos, esto no tiene sentido

-Claro que lo tien, si no no lo hubiera puesto… son las doscientos cincuenta- repitió pensando- tal vez se refiera a las 2:50

-No lo creo- James repetía lo leído, en su mente- a ver, tenemos algo que tiene que ver con Gryffindor ¿no?

-Así es y algo que tiene que ver con 250

-¿250?

-Ignoremos eso por el momento "¿Pero qué horas son estas de llegar?"

-¿De llegar? Tal vez está en una puerta

-No lo creo- decía la chica- "¿Pero qué horas son estas de llegar?"

-"Son las 250" ¿Crees que tengamos que hacer alguna operación matemática?

-No, Agatha siempre ha dicho que odia las matemáticas "¿Pero qué horas son estas de llegar?

-"¿Has visto la hora?" UN RELOJ- saltó emocionado- las 250… 250 son los puntos que tiene Gryffindor!

-¡El reloj de puntos de Gryffindor!

Los dos se miraron y luego salieron corriendo hacia el gran comedor, emocionados. Lily se iba quedando atrás, pues James corría con más velocidad

-¡Lily!- le gritó mientras un mar de alumnos se atravesaba entre ellos. James corrió de regreso y tomó su mano, la jaló y logró sacarla de entre la multitud

Siguió corriendo y para que no se volviera a quedar, no la soltó. Llegaron frente a los relojes llenos de joyas cansados, los miraron unos segundos y echaron un vistazo en busca de un micrófono, entonces se percataron, seguían tomados de la mano y todos los veían. Lily de inmediato retiró su mano de la de James, incluso la limpió con su túnica, sacudiéndola, ambos se alejaron un poco, uno de otro, pero sus miradas se cruzaron…

* * *

**eehhh! Como tan? Q tal este capitulo? Les gusto? jaja, m costo tanto pensar en las pistas, no tengo habilidad para eso. Pero bueno, hice mi intento. Uuuy y ya empizan sentimientos! jejeje, bueno bueno! Muchas gracias x sus reviews!**

**Rosa-Evans: Nop, no m llego el otro review, pero este si, asi q no importa! Muchas gracias... yo tambien espero escribir a Canuto desnudandose, no t preocupes ;o) jajaja y pues con respecto a la maestra: algunas veces es preferible tener un maestro amargado q una hiperactiva, creeme jeje Otra vez gracias x tu review y espero seguirte leyendo!**

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: Hola! jaja sabes algo? El dia q lei tu review, horas antes, m estaba acordando de ti jajaja, de vederd, tu nick es algo q nunca voy a olvidar, sigo sin entender como lo recuerdas, pero bueno, algo debera significar para ti! El caso es q de repente entro y veo tu review y... wow! En fin! Si, Lily es cruel... pero solo con James asi q no importa jeje gracias x tu review y x leer tambien este FF**

**ArabelaWeasley: No no no! Yo t avise q ya iba a publicar este FF! En serio q si t avise, en el review q t mande del 9no capitulo! Q mala onda, eh? Ya vi q no lees mis reviews! jaja no es cierto, pero si t avise, lo juro! Oye, esa idea de lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños es genial, creo q la robare y algun dia hare lo mismo! jeje bueno, gracias x tus reviews... q yo si leo los tuyos... jeje no es cierto ya, en serio gracias y ahorita m paso a leer tu 10mo capitulo **

**Okas, ya estuvo, gracias x sus reviews y por leerme aunq no m manden review, aunq esperaria unos cuantos, en fin... gracias! **

**Jessica Paulina**

**---- JP ----**


	4. Problemas

**Problemas**

Por unos segundos se miraron, pero luego, fingiendo que nada había pasado, empezaron con la búsqueda del micrófono

-Ejem… si, hay que buscar- dijo Lily y rodeó los relojes

-No veo nada- también lo hizo James

-Tiene que estar en el de Gryffindor

-Pues aquí no está

-Tal vez esté adentro

-¿Adentro? Esperas que abra el reloj y que meta la mano para buscar un micrófono?

-¿Quieres exentar o no?

-Está bien, pero si me expulsan por maltratar el mobiliario de Hogwarts, quiero que te sientas muy culpabla ¿Está bien?- ella le sonrió

-Sólo hazlo

Se acercó a él y tiró de la parte de arriba y como si fuera un tapa, se desprendió. Inseguro metió la mano entre los centenares de rubíes y lo sintió, allí estaba, una especie de tubo con una bola arriba, lo sacó y lo sostuvo a la altura de sus ojos

-¿Esto es un micrófono?

-¡Si!- le contestó emocionada

-Que cosa tan rara

-¡Tenemos un objeto!- por un momento estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo, pero lo pensó dos veces, así que tendió su mano para poder estrecharla, y lo hizo- buen trabajo- le dijo- bueno, el que sigue- sacó su pergamino- "Fruto del inventor americano William Lyman, que lo patentó en el año 1870. En el año 1925, la Star Can Opener Company, de San Francisco, perfeccionó el aparato de Lyman añadiéndole una rueda dentada, denominada "rueda alimentadora", gracias a la cual el envase giraba, por primera vez, en sentido contrario a la rueda"

-Es el… ¿Cómo se llama? Abrelatas?

-Si, me parece que si- leyó el reverso

-"¿Hambre?" qué se supone que es eso?

-Por Dios, Agatha dijo que iban a ser difíciles ¿Qué clase de pista es esa? Es obvio que está en las cocinas

-Aja… ¿y tienes una idea de dónde están las cocinas?

-Ay Evans, por supuesto ¿Quién me crees?

-¿Ah, si?

-Claro, sígueme- estuvo a punto de tomarla de la mano pero reaccionó al momento y caminó solo- vamos _idiota, se supone que tienes que lograr conquistarla, no apenarte cuando logres un avance- toma su mano- pero…- de qué te preocupas?- cuando te ha dado miedo conquistar a una chica?- hazlo- que te pasa?_ pensaba James, hablando consigo mismo

-eemm… James, no creo que las cocinas estén en el piso de arriba- le dijo Lily desde el pie de la escalera y él volteó confundido

-Ah… ah si, lo siento, me confundí _¿Por qué es tan difícil?_

Llegaron al retrato del frutero

-Observa- le dijo y le hizo cosquillas a la pera y el retrato se abrió y pudieron ver la cocina, llena de elfos

-¡James!- gritó la mayoría emocionados

-Señor, señor, hace mucho que no venía

-¿Qué desea señor?

-Nada Bapsy, gracias- le contestó amable- ¿No has visto un abrelatas por aquí?

-Pero qué criaturas tan lindas- decía Lily mientras todos le ofrecían algo

-¿Abrelatas? Qué es eso, señor?

-Es un… un… pues… ¿Lily? Qué es un abrelatas?

-Es un invento de William Lyman que…

-No, Lily- dijo riendo

-¡Lo sé! Es broma. Es algo así con un… palito?- se dirigió a Bapsy, la elfina- Con una ruedita y… (n/a: es difícil de describir, saben? jajaja)

-¡Ah si si! Si lo he visto- dijo brincando y señalando la pared de ladrillos

-¿Dónde Bapsy?

-Allí, allí- decía señalando el mismo sitio

-Ahí no hay nada- dijo James acercándose y Lily hizo lo mismo

-Espera- se acercó un poco más y sacó un ladrillo, allí estaba en un hueco en la pared, el abrelatas- ¡Lo tenemos! tenemos el abrelatas y el micrófono y los dos los conseguimos en tan poco tiempo ¡Me siento tan orgullosa!

-Tal vez si tengamos oportunidades de ganar- festejó James quien también se encontraba feliz

-Pero qué dices¡Claro que tenemos oportunidades de ganar! Si hacemos un excelente equipo!

-Pareja- corrigió Bapsy tímidamente, que también se había unido al festejo brincando- sólo son dos, no son equipo, son pareja. Hacen una excelente pareja

Los chicos permanecieron en silencio una vez más sin mirarse, e hicieron caso omiso a lo dicho por la elfina _Es obvio que no hago excelente pareja con ella, porque pues… es Lily Evans, con esa simple razón_ pensó James.

Siguieron festejando con los elfos y mucha comida que habían logrado encontrar dos de los objetos escondidos por la profesora Agatha en tan poco tiempo hasta que cayó la noche.

-Debemos irnos- le dijo a la chica

-¡Pero si me estoy divirtiendo mucho!- se quejó

-No Lily, no podemos estar aquí tanto tiempo

-Ay, pero… no, no me quiero ir

-Te prometo que algún otro día te voy a traer, y nos vamos a estar aquí desde que salga el sol hasta que anochezca- le dijo sonriendo tiernamente, como alguien en quien se puede confiar _¡Si! Mi facilidad para las chicas ha regresado, sé que les encanta que les prometa cosas lindas… vaya, no fue tan difícil. La voy a tener a mis pies en menos de lo que pensaba_

Lily le dirigió una extraña mirada y de inmediato se levantó, algo asustada

-Nos vemos después- se despidió de los elfos, parecía confundida. Salió de las cocinas y sin despedirse de James, se fue corriendo a la sala común

-uuuy y ahora qué le paso?- dijo James- bueno, nos vemos chicos, descansen, duerman bien… es una orden

Salió también de las cocinas y más despacio que Lily, se dirigió a la sala común. Al entrar, buscó a Lily con la mirado, pero no pudo localizarla, así que se acercó a los merodeadores, que hacían sus deberes

-¡Prongs! Creímos que te habías olvidado de nosotros- le dijo Sirius

-¿Qué tal te fue con Evans? Entró a la sala común tan asustada como si acabara de matar a alguien- dijo Remus. James se quedó pensando _¿Por qué habría de estar asustada? Qué chica tan rara_

-No lo sé, la verdad es que al principio estuvo muy bien… debo admitir que… fue muy agradable estar con ella, es muy divertida ¿Saben?- _y aunque se que sólo va a ser así durante los días que durará el juego, estoy convencido de que la voy a conquistar_

-Nada que ver con las otras chicas ¿verdad?

-Pues… es que de verdad es muy divertido estar con ella, Remus

-Exacto, porque ella sí tiene cerebro

-Si, es por eso que yo voy a ganar

-¡Claro Sirius! Pues permíteme contarte que el día de hoy logré un gran avence- Sirius rió estruendosamente

-Eres un gran mentiroso… piensas que no te vi en el gran comedor

-Tú no viste nada- se defendió riendo

-De hecho… todo el mundo lo vio- comentó Remus

-¿Todo el mundo vio qué?

-La escenita con Evans ¿Qué mas?

-¿Qué escenita? De qué hablan?- sabía perfectamente bien de qué hablaban

-Entraron corriendo al gran comedor de la mano

-Tal vez no lo notaron, pero cuando entraron todos los vieron, incluso guardaron silencio- tal vez era cierto y no lo había notado por la emoción de encontrar el micrófono

-Todos los vieron pasar hasta el fondo del gran comedor hacia los relojes, entre las mesas y seguían de la mano

-El Hufflepuff los vio

-¿Qué Hufflepuff?

-El novio de Lily- contestó Peter sonriendo

-¿Nos vio?

-Los vio de la mano

-Enfureció

-Debiste haberlo visto- le contó Peter emocionado- aventó su tenedor y se paró enojadísimo. Empujó a todos los que se atravesaron en su camino y después salió del gran comedor dando un portazo

-Y luego todos voltearon a verlos, era algo grande verlos así y ustedes de inmediato se soltaron

-¿Por qué la soltaste James? Debiste haber seguido así para que se enojara más

-Es que no lo vi, Canuto. No tenía ni idea de eso, no me di cuenta

-¿No lo viste¡Peor aún!

-Entonces ¿Por qué la soltaste?- preguntó Lupin extrañado

-No lo sé, fue involuntario… no lo pensé en el momento

-Qué tonto Prongs, así definitivamente gano… señora Pince, prepárese para el beso

James no supo qué decir, pero sabía que había sido una estupidez haberlo soltado si lo que buscaba era conquistarla, pero también sabía que le había sido difícil, muy difícil y eso sí que no sabía por qué.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-¡Lily!- le llamaba James a la mañana siguiente

-¿Qué quieres Potter?

_claro, sólo se portará amable durante el juego _-Oye…

-No tengo tu tiempo, dime rápido

-Es que… tu novio nos vio ayer… será mejor que vayas a hablar con él, no quiero que tengan problemas

-¿A qué te refieres con que mi novio nos vio ayer?

-Nos vio en el gran comedor, creí que sería conveniente que lo supieras, por favor, habla con él

-Si… si- le dijo- ¿Gracias?

-De nada- contestó sonriendo

Lily salió de la sala común confundida, aunque no tanto como James, que permaneció allí

-¿Qué acabas de hacer James Potter?- se dijo a sí mismo, pues no había nadie más ahí- ¿Qué se supone que hiciste? ERES UN IMBECIL ¿Qué fue eso de "habla con él"? LE QUIERES DAR UN BESO A LA SEÑORA PINCE, ACASO? NO! Entonces qué haces arreglando problemas entre su novio y ella?... problemas que yo cause… habría estado mal que cortara con su novio por culpa mía… pero claro que no está mal! Ella tiene que cortar con él para que esté contigo… pero si no va a sufrir… ¿A sufrir? A SUFRIR? Tu vas a sufrir más cuando le robes un beso a la señora Pince… y desde cuando te importan lo sentimientos de Evans?- preguntó en voz baja y en voz baja se contestó- Desde que… me di cuenta de que era agradable estar con ella… pero no lo es! Es una amargada. Sólo te trata bien por el juego… además…

-Primer síntoma de locura: "Hablar solo" Prongs, creo que necesitas más atención- le dijo Sirius que bajaba de los dormitorio

-Creo que sí… me estoy volviendo loco

-James, tú siempre has estado loco, creí que ya lo sabías

-Loco… ¿Por Lily Evans?- dijo Remus, quien también bajaba

-¡NO!- contestó exaltado- ¿Qué te pasa Mooney? No digas eso ni en broma. Jamás me fijaría en ella

-Hacen bonita pareja

-¡NO! No hacemos bonita pareja- estaba tan confundido, pero estaba seguro de ello, Lily Evans nunca le iba a gustar, nunca sentiría nada por ella- y si llegamos a ser novios, será sólo por…- bajo la voz hasta que se volvió un susurro- la apuesta

La mañana pasó rápidamente; las clases, aburridas, era jueves, no tenían estudios muggles.

Hasta que por la tarde, James se topó con Lily

_Idiota, ya le dijiste que hablara con él, probablemente ya lo hizo y ya no puedes hacer nada… bueno, tal vez un poco_ -¿Ya hablaste con él?

-No te me acerques- le dijo furiosa

-¿Lily?- la iba a tomar del brazo

-¡NO ME TOQUES!

-Pero…

-No te quiero volver a ver en toda mi vida

-Evans… vamos en la misma escuela, eso va a ser imposible, porque pues…

-Eres un…- respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse- un… IDIOTA ¡TE DETESTO! TE ODIO- enfurecida lo empujó para quitarlo de su camino y siguió por donde iba

-Pues yo te odio más, aparte de amargada loca- dijo, para que sólo él lo oyera

* * *

**Si, aprovecho q estoy de vacaciones para actualizar mas temprano! Que tal les parecio? Les gusto? Mal titulo, lo se! Pero... ay es q soy tan mala para los titulos de capitulos! Como muchos de los q leyeron "Qué no te daría yo" pudieron darse cuenta. Bueno bueno, espero que hayan pasado o esten pasando sus vacaciones muy lindas y q hayan o esten descansando, justo como yo... en realidad no tengo nada de q descansar jajaja, pero lo hago! En fin, si les gusto mandenm review, sale? Y si no... ps tambien!**

**Rosa-Evans: Sabes algo? No habia entendido lod q m gusta Fernando Alonso jajaja pero tengo razones! oye, yo soy mexicana y el es español, no lo conocia y tengoq reconocer q no mllaman la atencionlos autos d carrera y todo eso jeje, como sea! Se q t referias a q habia actualizado muy rapido, y ps aqui estoy otra vez para q veas q no m tardo mucho jeje, bueno al menos aprendi algo: Quien es Fernando Alonso, jajaja asi si algun dia m hacen esa pregunta y m dicen q si no contesto m matan ya m salve! aay eso q? Como sea y con respecto a lo de Sirius... no tepreocupes, el streaptise esta en buana manos! jajaja. Gracias x tu review**

**ArabelaWeasley: Hola! Si, estuve horas pensando en cuales serian las pistas y todavia m quedan muchas horas mas por pensar cuales van a ser las siguientes, pero supongo q algo c m ocurrira. y lo d q no sabias q publiq... no importa! De todas maneras lo estas leyendo, no? Si, supongo q es lo q importa! En fin, si pase a tu MiniFF como ya lo sabes, y t lo digo otra vez? M encanto! jajaja cuidate niña**

**RoSiTa xD: jejeje... espero q no haya sido una descepcion ver q despues d esperar 1 semana para ver q pasaba cuando veian q estaban tomados de la mano no pasara nada jajaja, todo a su tiempo! Y lo profesora Aggy... me identifico demasiado con ella xq yo soy asi... m haz llamado loca! Lo cual es un halago jajaja, bueno yo no soy hiperactiva, ella si q lo es! Bueno, aqui te deje el 4to capitulo espero q t haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu review**

**Lubre: Ya! Considere q habias esperado suficiente y puse este capitulo jajaja, m gusto tu verso, en especial xq salio acerca de Dumbledore jaja bueno, ya aqui esta el 4to capitulo, espero q t haya gustado mucho! Si lo segui, asi que tus 5002122 veces "seguilo" sirvieron de mucho jajaja, gracias x tu review!**

**TatiJanePotter: No, no mueras! Ya aqui esta el cuarto capitulo q espero q hayas disfrutado! Y q bien, tambien Lily y James son mi pareja favorita... en realidad tengo muchas, pero Lily y James... son perfectos, asi d simple! Y H/G y R/H y L/T jejeje, bien, q bueno q t este gustando el FF... oh, eso espero! Gracias x tomart unos minutos para escribirme tu ****review jeje**

**Bien, gracias por todo! **

**-Jessica Paulina-**

**-JP- **


	5. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos**

La tarde avanzó y James la pasó con los merodeadores

-Entiendan lo que les digo ¡Está loca!- (n/a: si, se refiere a Lily) decía mientras tomaban cervezas de mantequilla que Remus había conseguido para celebrar su primer día de juego

-Debió haber pasado un mal día, no exageres- le defendió Remus

-¿Qué tal te encuentras tú, Mooney?- preguntó Sirius

-Pues… mejor, supongo- James sonrió

-Remus, si hubiera atacado a alguien, ya se habría sabido…

-Lo sé… lo sé- sonrió él también. Sirius le dio palmaditas en el hombro en señal de apoyo y luego dijo

-Será mejor que sigamos con el juego de Aggy si queremos exentar

-¡Cierto!- se levantó Lupin- vamos y tomó hasta el fondo su cerveza

-Prongs, tenemos que hacerlo, no te dejaremos solo, porque sé que tú convencerás a Lily de seguir con el juego, aunque esté loca

-No lo haré- sentenció

-Es tu calificación amigo, no la mía…- también se acabó su bebida

-Prongs, ustedes hacen muy buena pareja…- Remus hizo una pausa al ver la mirada de desconcierto que su amigo le dirigía y luego hizo la aclaración- en el juego James, en el juego- dijo con tono escéptico

-Es mi "compañera de trabajo", no mi pareja- le reprendió molesto

-¡Lo que sea! El punto es que ustedes dos, al ser en extremo inteligentes, van a ser capaces de encontrar muchos, muchísimos objetos y juntos, hasta podrían ganar… aprovéchalo

-Exacto, Mooney tiene razón, será mejor que vayas a buscarla

-Está bien- dijo James como niño regañado, Mooney y Padfoot se fueron y él salió en busca de su "compañera de trabajo"

La buscó por todos lados, recorrió medio Hogwarts tratando de localizar a Lily, hasta que al llegar a un pasillo, allí estaba _Mi chica_ pensó con ilusión, y en un segundo se retracto _es decir, mi pareja… mi compañera de trabajo, mejor dicho_ Era preciosa, ver su cabello de un rojo intenso brillando bajo el rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana más cercana, esos ojos que parecían brillar con su verde de un tono más espectacular que todos los colores del arcoiris y ese cuerpo, a la medida perfecta. Creyó que encajaría a la perfección con el suyo… _¿Qué demonios te pasa James Potter? _parecía que no podía reaccionar, teniéndola allí en frente_ está bien, admito que no es fea… admito que hasta es bonita… que es… hermosa… ¡Basta! Es la última vez que tomas algo que te da Remus… si, él le puso algo a la bebida… claro, es lo más lógico! Obviamente no siento nada por ella… _

-¡Pero James¿Qué haces ahí parado con esa cara de bobo?- gritó Agatha, quien se encontraba con la chica, haciéndolo volver a la realidad

-¿Qué? Cómo?- preguntó confundido y Aggy rió estruendosamente

-Ay, pues claro! Tener una visión así, de una chica tan bella como Lily…- dijo mientras le apretaba las mejillas- cualquiera podría la cara que tú traes- James se ruborizó, lo cual notó la pelirroja y lo miró extrañada

-Yo me voy, profesora…

-No no no¡Tú no te vas! James acaba de llegar, se vería descortés que te fueras cuando él viene

-No toleraría estar con él ni un minuto- dijo molestándose y la profesora la miró sorprendida

-¿Pero qué dices? Si es una dulzura de niño!

-Es un imbécil- dijo mirándolo con odio

-¿Me puedes decir al menos a que se debe el cambio de tu actitud hacia mí?- preguntó también molesto

-Porque eres un imbécil, ya te lo dicho!

-wow wow! Lily, que pasa?

-Pues este tipo es un idiota, eso es lo que pasa

-Quiero razones querida- le dijo con calma. Lily respiró profundamente

-Por culpa suya terminé con mi novio- declaró furiosa

-¿Por culpa mía?- gritó el castaño incrédulo- pero… pero… pero, si yo fui el que te dije que hablaras con él, yo te dije que él nos había visto y que no quería causar problemas y…

-¿Los había visto qué?- preguntó con interés una emocionada Agatha

-Entramos al comedor tomados de la mano, Aggy- le explicó el chico- su novio nos vio, pero no fue nuestra intención… al menos no la mía- comenzaba a ruborizarse, así que bajó la cabeza- pero con la emoción de tu juego…

-¡LO SABÍA! LO SABÍA!- gritó brincando, llena de alegría

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó Lily

-¡Yo lo sabía! Sabía que mi maravilloso juego iba a juntar a más de una pareja que deberían estar juntos… lo logre!- brincó emocionada y Lily la miró con enojo

-¿Pero que dice profesora?

-Lily, creo es hora de que ustedes estén juntos…

-No, yo nunca voy a estar con él- replicó la pelirroja

-Como quieras, querida- le contestó tranquilamente- sólo hazme el favor de seguir con el juego, porque siento que ustedes hacen una muy buena pareja… de trabajo- terminó al ver sus miradas

-¿Espera que esté con él después de lo que pasó con mi novio?

-Era un chico inseguro, si quieres mi opinión. Obviamente se sintió intimidado al verte con James, y si de verdad le importaras no se habría puesto así. Además, que no confía en ti?

-Pues... claro que confía en mí

-No lo creo! Si así fuera, seguirían juntos, no es así?

-Eeehh...

-Además el chico era... bueno, no era muy inteligente que digamos...

-¿Y? Yo lo quería...

-Sí, eso es aceptable. ¿Pero no crees que tú deberías estar con alguien más a tu altura? Tu pareja perfecta sería alguien tu nivel intelectual, que sea igual de atractivo que tú, igual de divertido, lindo y simpático. Igual de...

-¿Puede dejar de describir a James Potter? Ya le dije que nunca voy a estar con él- dijo harta la pelirroja y Agatha sonrió satisfecha

-Eso era todo- dijo. James no podía dar crédito a sus oídos, permaneció en silencio repitiendo en su mente las palabras que la chica acababa de decir. Lily al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pareció enojarse consigo misma

-No quise decir que...- trató de corregirse

-Dijiste exactamente lo que querías decir...- le anunció sabiamente- amo este método de hacer a la gente darse cuenta de las cosas! Debería ser psicóloga y darlo a conocer. Lo llamaría "El efecto Aggy" podría hacerme famosa y todo!

-Me alegra haber sido parte de su experimento- dijo escéptica Lily

-Por supuesto que te voy a dar crédito cuando me den mi premio de... mejor método psicológico creado o algo así. Y podría conocer algún psicólogo guapo, y casarme con él y tendríamos pequeños psicologuitos como hijos y...

-Agatha, baja! Sigues en Hogwarts, recuerdas?- le llamó James aunque Lily agradeció que se pusiera a fantasear porque la salvó de un momento embarazoso en el que aceptaba que James era su pareja perfecta

-Ah claro James, claro... bueno... si... en qué estaba?

-En nada exactamente

-Chicos por favor, no dejen el juego... háganlo al menos por mi. Sé que ustedes pueden ganar... por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor- los 2 estudiantes permanecieron en silencio

-Es difícil ganar si no te llevas bien con tu compañero de trabajo...-explicó el castaño

-Quiero que sean amigos... por favor- pidió la profesora

Hubo un prolongado silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada y James no sería el primero en hablar. _Será decisión de ella_ pensó. Parecía que habían pasado ya al menos 5 minutos en los que Lily al fin habló

-Está bien Agatha- la profesora sonrió

-Gracias Lily… muchas, muchas gracias. ¿Estás de acuerdo James?

-Si… claro

-Y no creas que es porque… pues porque… porque- trató de justificarse la chica

-¿Por qué el es tu pareja perfecta, Lily?- le preguntó Agatha riendo- No no no, sabemos que lo haces por mí

-Bien, me alegra que se haya aclarado eso- contestó James

Agatha se marchó cantando y James se volteó hacia Lily y le dijo con toda tranquilidad

-¿Empezamos?

-¿De verdad crees que voy a volver a confiar en ti después de que me hiciste cortar con mi novio?- le contestó cruelmente y James volvió a hablar con calma

-Escucha… no fue mi intención que eso sucediera. Por eso precisamente te dije que hablaras con él… ni siquiera sé por lo hice… pude haber dejado que se enojara aún más contigo porque no fueras a hablar con él… pero…

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó enojada

-¡Pero me has empezado a importar mucho Lily! Más de lo que tu crees… tal vez ni siquiera me creas… pero es que no te quería ver sufrir… es estúpido que diga esto siendo yo James Potter, pero cuando te propones no ser cruel y amargada eres la chica más dulce y linda del mundo y eres especial y divertida…- su cerebro no asimilaba las palabras que salían de su boca, sólo surgían y no sabía precisamente de donde- y eres hermosa…- se estaba desviando del punto que irremediablemente estaba dando a conocer y entró en un tema ajeno, pero no le importó- increíblemente bella… y si un imbécil Hufflepuff como él no puede darse cuenta de las innumerables cualidades que tienes, no merece tu cariño, no merece ni siquiera tu atención. Y un tipo como él debería sentirse afortunado de estar de la mano de una chica como tú en vez de hacerte escándalos causados por sus inseguridades…- de pronto enmudeció "¿Qué estaba haciendo? Qué estaba diciendo?" Lily no daba crédito a sus oídos, parecía que tampoco ella podía hablar, pero dijo entrecortadamente

-¿Por qué dices esto?- James estaba confundido… REALMENTE confundido, pero contestó con sinceridad, mirando hacia el suelo

-Porque lo siento

-¿Lo sientes?

-…si…- _¿qué demonios haces?_- disculpa… ya me voy…- _si, aléjate de aquí antes de que empieces otra vez a decir… lo que sientes? _se dijo a sí mismo mientras se alejaba con la vista en el suelo

-No, espera- le pidió la pelirroja- no te entiendo Potter…

-Ni siquiera yo me entiendo…- le dijo sonriendo- será mejor que me vaya- dio media vuelta e intentó seguir un camino pero la chica lo tomo del brazo

-No, por favor… no te vayas- suplicó. James quedó paralizado, volteó una vez más y la miró sorprendido. Lily lo soltó y esta vez fue ella quien agachó la mirada al piso, pero aún con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro se podía percibir que había adoptado el tono más rojizo posible

-Tenemos que seguir con el juego…- dijo con voz suave

-El juego- se percató James- ¿Podemos seguir mañana? Por favor- y por última vez volteó para tomar un camino

Llegó a la sala común con miles de pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza, con el corazón latiendo muy deprisa y una extraña sensación en el estómago. Se recostó en un sillón e intentó analizar lo que acababa de pasar y de todo lo que había dicho. Tenía que encontrar una razón por la cual sentía eso, por la cual pensaba eso, por la cual había dicho todo eso y se había comportado así, y cada vez que creía haber encontrado la respuesta, se daba cuenta de que la razónsalía desu corazón, pero le parecía posible así que trataba de encontrar otra respuesta... de pronto se encontraba dormido…

* * *

**Hola! ooh... si, se q me he tardado mucho en subir este capitulo... perdon! pero es q he tenido muchas cosas q hacer! Ya c q ustedes c preguntaran "q rayos tendria q hacer una mocosa de 14 años?" Pero es q no c q les paso a los maestros q me dejaron un trabajo tras otro... pero no cualquier trabajo! Hasta parece q hicieron apuestas para ver quien ponia el mas imposible de hacer... pero bueno! Ya quede libre... y ya estoy aqui otra vez publicando el 5to capitulo... y para compensarlos hice el capitulo mas cursi hasta ahora... jijiji, el cual espero q les haya gustado muuuuucho! Y si les gusto... me mandan reviews? perdon de nuevo por la demora...! **

**Tati-Jane-Potter: Como que jodiendo? Recibir un review no es joder! Al contrario muchas muchas gracias! Me alegra demasiado q t este gustando la historia... y espero q esta siga siendo la q mas t gusta... de verdad, muchisimas gracias! Espero q t haya gustado este capitulo**

**ArabelaWeasley: wow... como c da a notar q ya tiene mucho q no actualizaba q en el ultimo review q m mandast yo estaba de vacaciones... y ahora vuelvo a estarlo! Cielos... bueno, aqui te dejo este capitulo y espero q lo hayas disfrutado mucho!**

**marta-potter: aaay perdon! Bueno... pues si me tarde en actualizar pero... mejor tarde q nunk, no? Y a mi tambien me gusta demasiado esta pareja... gracias x el review!**

**Lubre: aay no sabes como me gustan tus reviews, en serio! Pero no, eh? No me gustaria Aggy para Dumbly, para Aggy me gustaria el psicologo guapo de sus sueños jajaja... y si, q Minerva c quede con Dumbly!1 Asi todos sería felices para siempre... y x favor no me hagas pensar en "trio" de ellos! aaah! Bueno, bueno... muchas gracias x tomarte un poco d tu tiempo para mi, cuidate mucho y gracias x tu review!**

**Rosa-Evans: Ey si! Soy mexicana! Y si... si los reconcilie... bueno, lo intente jejeje meencantacomo analizas las situaciones de los capitulos :oP y pues ya sabes xq c enojo con James... no c si vayan a ganar, aun no lo decido jeje pero cuando lo sepa seras la primera en saberlo... no, xq arruinaria la sorpresa! Esta bien... ya vere! Y perdon x tardarme tanto en actualizar! Pero vas a a ver q ahora si en vacaciones voy a estar todo el tiempo metida escribiendo para ustedes y voy a publicar rapido!**

**1OOON: wow! Pues si... c peleo con su novio, creo q eres brillante... jejeje... a menos q haya sido muy predecible O.o no, verdad? no me gusta ser predecible! En fin, gracias x tu review, d verdad me alegra q t este gustando! Te gusto este capitulo?**

**Rizel: Hola! Siiiiiiii... de verdad c confundio! No subi pronto este capitulo pero bueno... aqui esta ya! Gracias x tu review**

**Gonzalo: eeey no crei q funcionaria mi "publicidad" en los grupos jajaja... que bueno q t haya gustado! Aqui te deje el 5to capitulo y de verdad espero que este tambien te haya gustado. Me gustan tus teorias, eeh? ...es lo unico q dire...**

**Bien, gracias por leer!**

**¡PERDON OTRA VEZ!**

**-.- JessiPau -.-**

**JP**


	6. Disculpas mias

**Ejem… ay no se ni como empezar. Primero que nada me tengo que disculpar con todas las personas que han estado leyendo mi historia y la han seguido hasta aquí porque ahora si me demore mucho en poner otro capitulo… ya, después… no se, necesito tiempo para seguirla escribiendo porque ahorita tengo algo escrito pero no me gusto en lo mas mínimo, y se me hace mal poner el otro capitulo después de tanto tiempo entonces les aviso que voy a quitar el fanfiction por ahora … ay es que de todas maneras siento que ya perdi muchos lectores, y todo por culpa de quien?? MIA! Je… lo siento, entonces m gustaría que a quien le interese el fanfiction me lo diga por favor y considerando cuantos son pues lo vuelvo a poner, pero de todas maneras prometo q lo voy a seguir escribiendo… si? Mis disculpas otra vez y espero que si haya muchos**

**Jessica Paulina... perdon otra vez**


End file.
